Prom night
by Titania Iday
Summary: Seorang perempuan yang menyukai laki laki memang bukan hal tabu lagi bagi setiap perempuan. Tak terkecuali aku. Malam ini pesta prom night yang diadakan sekolah menjadi event terakhir yang diikuti murid kelas tiga, dan dikesempatan terakhir ini aku akan menjadikannya kenangan terakhir sekaligus terindah yang akan kulaukan./ gak jago bikin summer/ mind to RnR/


Seorang perempuan yang menyukai laki laki memang bukan hal tabu lagi bagi setiap perempuan. Tak terkecuali aku. Malam ini pesta prom night yang diadakan sekolah menjadi event terakhir yang diikuti murid kelas tiga, dan dikesempatan terakhir ini aku aku akan menjadikannya kenangan terakhir sekaligus terindah yang akan kulaukan.

 _Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Chara : Shikamaru N & Ino Y_

 _Waning: benar benar out character dan bayak typo. Dan ide cerita yang sedikit rada kurang waras_

Huft... aku menghela nafas lagi. Sekali lagi aku memasuki _pasroom_. Sudah genap aku memasuki ruangan terkutuk ini sebelas kali dan belum satu pun gaun yang cocok ditubuhku. Heran, padahal bagi teman temanku diluar, dengan sekali dua kali coba sudah langsung klik dengan gaunnya masing masing.

Kali ini aku keluar dengan gaun kuning lembut tanpa lengan, lima senti dibawah lutut, dengan renda dibagian perut sebelah kiri.

"Yang ini lumayan lah... dari pada yang sebelumnya." Sakura masih menimang nimang.

"Kok masih lumayan sih aku kan pengennya yang 'wow' ini akan jadi kesempatan terakhirku." Desakku.

"Bisa kita percepat ini? ibu ku seudah menelfonku berkali kali." Matsuri angkat bicara.

"Oke untuk sementara kamu tahan dulu gaun kamu, kalau ada yang lebih klik lagi nanti kita ganti," Ten- ten memberi saran "dan jangan lupakan kaki kita yng hampir lepas karena menunggu kata 'wow' dari mulut Sakura, karena aku yakin kata itu tidak akan benar benar keluar." Ten-ten mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

"Benar juga _pig_ lagi pula _prom night_ kan masih tiga hari lagi." Sakura mengedipkan mata padaku.

" _Fine_ , aku tahan gaun ini." kataku mengalah.

0o0

Dan sampai hari ketiga tidak ada satu gaun pun yang benar benar membuatku merasa puas. Dan aku berakhir dengan gaun kuning lembut yang senada dengan warna rambutku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali menatap pantulan bayanganku didepan cermin. Sial, malam ini aku benar benar terlihat sangat biasa dengan gaun kuningku, ditambah sepatu hitam ber hak sepuluh senti, sedikit rambut yang dikepang dibagian depan kemudian berakhir dengan jepit rambut dibagian samping, dan sisa rambut yang lain kubuat agak keriting setelah berjam jam bergulat dengan rol rol rambut yang menjengkelkan. Lalu _make up_ natural yng terlihat sangat biasa sekali , membuat penampilanku sangat amat biasa sekali.

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Sasuke, kakak tiriku sudah berdiri didepan pintu, dengan setelan jas yang sempurna melekat ditubuhnya "muka kamu nggak akan berubah, meskipun kamu berdiri didepan cermin selama berjam jam." Ungkapnya santai.

"Sebentar kenapa? Masih jam setengah tujuh ini." aku mengambil tasku, dan ponselku diatas tempat tidur.

"Lagian, biarpun kamu ngaca sampai lima jam ke depan, kamu ujung ujungnya berangkat bersamaku bukan dengan Shikamaru kan?" ucapnya santai.

"Dasar sialan." Kataku sambil melempar bantal, dan berakhir dengan tangkapan mulus dari Sasuke, kemudian dia balik melempar kearahku.

Dasar Sasuke sialan. Kenapa dia begitu sempurna mengungkapkan fakta tersebut? oh, benar dia begitu sempurna dengan wajahnya, bahkan semua gadis-gadis sekolah mengantri untuk berangkat ke acara ini bersamanya tapi naasnya dia malah harus pergi denganku. Sedangkan aku? Menunggu satu orang saja tidak pernah kesampaian.

"Papa, mama, kakak dimana?" aku ingin meminta do'a pada mereka agar rencanaku bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahu.

"Ma, pa, kak kita pergi." Teriakku pada rumah yang jelas jelas mereka tidak mungkin mendengar.

0o0

Acara _prom night_ nya benar benar meriah. Sasuke melangkah terlebih dahulu tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk membukakan pintu mobil.

"Tunggu bentar kenapa sih? Kamu jalannya cepet banget." Aku berusaha mengejar langkah Sasuke yang lebih panjang.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, memandangku dengan tatapan menyebalkan, "kamu jalan lelet banget?" aku berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke.

"Pegangin aku sebentar hak sepatuku ketinggian," aku melingkarkan tanganku dilengan sasuke.

"Kalau takut jatuh lain kali pakai sepatu kets saja," katanya menabuh genderang perang, "meskipun kamu memakai hak setinggi itu kamu tetap liliput didepan Shikamaru." Desisnya ditelingaku. Kalau disebut liliput sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu kecil kok, tinggi 162 cm, ditambah hak sepatuku setinggi 10 cm jadi setelah disubtitusikan menjadi 172. Sedangkan Shikamaru sepertinya 180 lebih sedikit.

Aku tersenyum sekilas saat blitz kamera mengambil gambarku dan kakakku. Bahkan fotoku saat memasuki red karpet saja masih dengan Sasuke sebagai pendampingku. Kapan dengan Shikamaru? Aku memang benar benar pecundang dengan menjadi _secret admirer_ selama 3 tahun tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaanku sendiri.

Aku dan Sasuke melangkah masing masing menuju aula. Aku mecari teman temanku, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Aku melambaikan tangan saat melihat Sakura, dia nampak anggun dengan gaun hijaunya.

"Hai." Sapaku, "dari tadi aku mencari kalian, teryata kalian ada disini."

"Kakakmu yang super cool itu mana?" tanya Matsuri melihat ke arah belakang.

"Iya, dia pasti menjadi laki laki paling tampan malam ini." Sakura ikut-ikutan.

"Entah," aku mengangkat bahuku ringan, "dia meninggalkanku sendirian."

Aku dan yang lain mendekat ketengah aula. Pembawa acara memulai pekerjaannya, mulai dari mengumumkan siapa saja murid dengan nilai terbaik sampai siapa saja yang sudah diterima di universitas. Seperti biasa Shikamaru selalu sejajar dengan Sasuke diperingkat pertama, dan aku tetap berada diperingkat tiga puluh terakhir, tidak berubah sejak latihan latihan ujian.

Oke, ini saatnya yang ditunggu tunggu, yaitu pesta dansa sekaligus rencana yang sudah kurencanakan matang matang sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Aku mencari cari pemuda Nara itu. kali ini aku tidak mungkin menunggu undangannya, berani taruhan dia tidak akan pernah mengajak siapapun untuk berdansa dengannya. Jadi untuk penghancuran harga diri pertamaku aku harus mengajaknya terlebih dahulu.

Oh iya aku hampir, maaf ya kakak Sasuke tersayang aku akan membuatmu kehilangan harga dirimu, tapi santai saja ini yang terakhir kok.

Aku masih mencari bayangan Shikamaru. Teman temanku meninggalkanku dengan pasangan masing masing, Matsuri dengan Naruto diikuti Sakura dengan Neji, dan terakhir Ten-ten dengan Shino.

"Dia sedang berdansa dengan Karin." Suara Sasuke mengagetkanku. Sontak aku memegang dadaku, menghela nafas untuk kelakuan yang sangat amat menyebalkan itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarikku dikerumunan siswa yang sedang berdansa. Sial, apa apaan dia? Harusnya dia berdansa dengan gadis lain selain aku. Aku benci ini, dia selalu jadi pilihan terakhir hidupku.

"Kenapa harus aku?" kataku ketus, "malam ini harusnya aku berdansa dengan pangeranku." Aku mendesis jengkel.

"Kau bercanda? Itu mustahil." Balas kakak santai.

"Cepat cari kekasih sana, dan berhenti menggangguku dengan kelakuanmu." Kataku bosan.

Aku melepas tangan Sasuke dari pinggangku begitu aku melihat Shikamaru menepi dari tengah aula. Kurasa mereka sudah selesai berdansa. Sekarang giliranku. Dewi Fortuna, beri diriku sedikit keberutungan.

"Hai," kataku menahan debaran jantungku yang semakin tidak terkontrol,"mau dansa denganku?" kataku memberi seulas senyum terbaikku.

Shikamaru mengangguk bosan. Bahkan dalam wajah bosannya itu dia terlihat mempesona. Agrhhh... kenapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan makhluk sesempurna dia? Otaknya geniusnya selalu membuatku minder, teman teman selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, wajah mengantukya selalu bisa membuatku tersengat aliran listrik setiap bertatap muka dengannya.

"Ada apa dengan musik disini?" ungkapku dengan nada yang kubuat sebiasa mungkin. Jaga image sedikit karena nama Sasuke selalu menghantuiku.

"Musik disini membosankan." Dimasing telinganya masih terpasang headset berwarna putih.

"Aku mau dengar musik yang menurutmu tidak membosankan." Aku dengan lancang melepas satu headset dari telinganya, kemudian memasang ditelingaku.

Bersyukur, Shikamaru tida protes dengan tindakanku. Musik klasik klasik yang kudengan ditelingaku sama sekali tak kukenali, karena pada dasarnya aku memang buta dalam hal musik.

"Oh ya selamat, lagi lagi kau selalu ada diperingkat pertama."

" _Thanks_."

"Aku selalu kagum sekaligus heran otak kamu berdaya tampung berapa giga, sampai sampai kalian bisa mendapat angka sefantastis itu?" kataku pelan.

"Sama seperti kakakmu."

Aku masih berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku, "jadi kau akan melanjutkan sekolah diperguruan tinggi mana?" aku menunggu Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaanku, "oh, aku lupa, kau ini kan genius, tinggal tunjuk mana universitas yang au inginkan dan, tada... kau langsung akan diterima." Hidup para orang genius benar benar sempurna, mereka tidak harus benar benar susah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan.

"Sial, dia melihatku seperti siap membakarku." Ujarku. Aku melihat Sasuke dari balik tubuh Shikamaru. Malam ini mungkin aku tidak akan pulang dengan dia. Bagaimanapun caranya dan apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pulang dengan dia, karena dia bisa kapan saja menghabisiku kapan saja karena aku telah menghancurkan harga dirinya.

"Dia akan membunuhku setelah ini." Shikamaru terlihat senyum penuh kemenangan sekaligus bersalah melihat sekilas reaksi Sasuke.

"Bisa kita tidak membicarakan dia lagi?" aku memutar kepala Shikamaru dengan kedua tanganku, memaksanya untuk menatapku, "Oh ya, mau tahu rahasia terbesarku?" tawarku.

"Rahasia?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian berjinjit meraih telinganya, "aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kamu kerumahku." Saat itu Sasuke dan teman temannya tentu saja sedang mengerjakan satu tugas sekolah mereka dirumah, waktu itu aku baru saja selesai mandi dan aku masih mengenakan handuk lalu tiba-tiba Shikamaru dengan langkah santainya tanpa menghiraukanku, melewatiku dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan menyebar aroma tubuhnya yang berbau kayu manis dengan campuran cendana, aroma favorite ku. Dan dengan sekejab aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kamu pasti patah hati karena Sasuke menjadi kakakmu," hah? Apa maksudnya "bukan kekasihmu." Lanjutnya, dia mengambil nafas sejenak, "semua gadis selalu memimpikan Sasuke menjadi kekasih mereka." ucapnya tegas.

"Hah?" aku kaget, aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke bakal berbicara sepeti itu "bahkan aku lebih memilih tidak mengenalnya ketimbang aku harus menghadapi fans fans gilanya." Aku sedikit kesal.

"Kau cemburu."

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk berhubungan dengannya," ucapku kesal, sambil mengingat semua keusilan dan sikap posesifnya sebagai kakak ku, "hanya karena ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya, terpaksa aku harus berurusan dengan dia," kataku melihat Sasuke sekilas, "dia seperti terobsesi melindungi adiknya sendiri dan menaruhnya ditabung kaca." Aku membisikkan kalimat terakhirku ditelinga Shikamaru, dan kami tertawa pelan karenanya.

"Kau berbeda sekali dengannya." Kata-kata Shikamaru membuat pipiku memerah.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengecat rambutku agar sewarna dengannya, biar lebih kelihatan seperti adik kakak, tapi stok warna seperti itu sedang kosong." Ucapku berlagak bloon, Shikamaru hanya tertawa pelan"Jadi mau kau menjadi jadi kekasih semalamku?" aku menghentikan nafasku sekejab berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku yang tidak karuan, "Hanya satu malam dan setelah itu kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi kan?" kataku memohon.

Shikamaru hanya menatapku heran, "kau pasti benar-benar patah hati karena Sasuke."

"Jangan menyebut namanya lagi," aku menghela nafas, "aku terlihat murahan ya?" aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku punya _secret admirer_ seperti dirimu."

"Jadi kau menerima pernyataan cintaku dan memutuskan untuk menjadi kekasih semalamku?" kataku antusias "ayolah... setelah jam dua belas nanti kau yang kuberi wewenang untuk memutuskanku," Shikamaru hanya menatapku heran, dia pasti benar benar menganggapku sudah gila "Ayolah... ya... ya... ya... aku sudah sudah membanting harga diriku untuk ini." aku sedikit memaksa, "Jadi?" tanyaku, masih tidak juga mendapatkan jawaban dari Shikamaru, "aku akan menanggung semua resikonya." Kataku mantap.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tayanya heran.

"Sangat... aku tergila gila padamu" aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menggila, "aku bahkan sudah merencanakan ini sejak satu tahun lalu, dan menurutku ini waktu yang tepat."

"Apa yang menarik dariku?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku suka semuanya temtang kamu pasti itu hanya rayuan," aku mengehela nafas lagi "awalnya aku suka aroma tubuh kamu, kayu manis dengan campuran cendana, tapi lama lama aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memikirkanmu, aku bahkan hampir gila karena aku hanya bisa melihatmu dikerumunin para fans kamu." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Aku pasti benar benar akan dibakar hidup hidup oleh seorang Uchiha, karena telah membuat putri kesayangan mereka patah hati."

Aku meringis sekilas "jadi? Kamu terima tawaranku?" kataku pasrah.

"Aku bahkan tidak tega melihatmu mengorbankan harga dirimu, karena harus menyatakan pernyataan cintamu padaku." Wuaa aku hampir meledak, wajahku butuh kipas, pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah, "jawabanku ya."

Aku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memeluk laki-laki yang sekarang menyandang kekasih semalamku. Aku bahkan tidak peduli kalaupun alasannya saat ini hanya karena kasihan padaku "terima kasih, aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau ini nyata." Aku melepas pelukanku.

Musik diaula sudah berubah, iramanya lebih cepat dari pada tadi. Sedangkan aku dan Shikamaru masih mendengarkan musik klasik dimasing masing sebelah telinga kami. Kami masih berdansa dengan irama musik klasik yang pelan.

Aku mulai bermimpi, malam ini pasti akan berakhir dengan indah. Tidak akan terlupakan. Akan menjadi satu satunya mimpi yang terwujud dalam hidupku. akan selalu menjadi rekaman yang selalu bisa kuputar berulng-ulang.

"Jadi _my boy_ ," aku menghel nafas sebentar "bolehkan aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dari kekasih semalamku?" bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, sekarang aku tambah terlihat lebih murahan dari yang tadi, "kenapa aku terlihat jalang ya?" oh itu pasti Ino.

"Aku pasti sangat gila kalau saat ini aku ada diposisimu." Sial, sial, sial benarkan kan? Aghh tapi masa bodoh aku tidak peduli.

"Jadi?"

"Stok harga dirimu masih banyak?" Sial, pipiku pasti memerah. Ini benar benar bantingan harga diri yang fantastis.

"Kamu tahu pasti seperti apa kan seperti apa keluarga Uchiha?" tayaku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kau akan membayar dengan apa?" katanya pelan " sial aku terlihat jalang dihadapanmu." Oh bukan itu maksudku.

"Apapun yang kau mau," kataku pelan, "aku akan menanggung akibat dan resikonya" tegasku lagi, "semuanya," lanjutku.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "walau pun kau bukan seorang Uchiha, tapi kau lebih mirip seorang Uchiha."

"Tepat, jadi kau memang harus menurutiku." Kataku penuh kemenangan.

"Aku benar benar terlihat jalang sekali dimatamu." Katanya santai.

"Kusimpulkan jawaban tadi 'ya'."

Kemudian aku mengatur nafasku dipelan. Ini masih diaula. Hanya kami yang berdansa dengan santai, lainnya sudah berdansa dengan heboh, tapi untung saja mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan kami, kecuali satu orang. Uchiha Sasuke.

Jantungku tambah tidak karuan. Rasanya aku ingin meledak sekarang juga. Keringat dingin juga muncul dari seluruh tubuhku. Berasa didalam mimpi.

Aku memindahkan tanganku dari lehernya ke wajahnya, kemudian berjinjit untuk merah bibir wajah laki laki yang membuat ku gila. Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku kekanan, melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian memberinya satu kedipan mata licikku.

Aku menyapu bibir pemuda yang membuatku panas dingin setiap aku berbicara denganku. Oh ya sekarang kami berciuman tepat ditengah aula. Diantara murid murid lain dan tepat didepan Sasuke yang siap mencekikku.

Aku menutup mataku pelan, tubuhku rasanya lemas sekaligus ingin melayang. Aku merasakan, tangan kanan Shikamaru sedikit menekan kepalaku. Sial aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati karena jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Tubuhku juga memanas seakan mendidih.

"Auu." Aku memekik pelan, headset ditelingaku dilepas paksa. Sebuah gangguan akhirnya membuat ciumanku yang indah buyar tidak sampai sedetik. Sial. Aku membuka mataku. Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari tanganku menyeret lenganku untuk menjauhi Shikamaru. Sial sial sial dasar Sasuke SIALAN.

Dia menyeret tanganku dengan kasar, sumpah aku harus benar benar membunuhnya. Dia membuat impianku untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku dengan indah nyatanya malah berakhir mengenaskan gara gara Sasuke SIALAN. Aku tahu saat aku sampai dirumah para kakakku pasti akan langsung memanggangku.

Aku mencoba melepas tanganku tapi gagal. Tangan Sasuke lebih kuat dari pada tanganku. Teman temanku yang melihatku hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada diriku. Sedangkan Shikamaru, aku isyaratkan untuk tidak membantuku karena aku sudah berjanji untuk mengambil semua resikonya.

Oh mampus, soal Shikamaru ada satu yang terlewat tentang perjanjian terakhir. Dia belum memutuskanku karena si brengsek Sasuke membawaku pergi tanpa ampun. Tapi setidaknya aku harus bersyukur karena setelah ini mungkin aku akan diseret Sasuke jauh jauh dari daerah ini atau mungkin leih parah, aku bakal diseret dari negara ini. Dan kemungkinan terburuknya aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat Shikamaru didalam hidupku untuk selamanya.

Mungkin kata selanjutnya yang harus kukatakan adalah selamat tinggal.

 **end**

a/n. Entah saya sudah bernar benar gila atau apa, tia tiba pagi pagi saya jadi dapet wangsit ide gila seperti ini. dan tada... hasilnya ngaco seperti ini. oke baiklah, semoga para reader terhibur dengan cerita aneh saya.


End file.
